...
Basic Information *'Name:' Voodoo the Hedgehog *'Gender:' Female *'Species:' Hedgehog *'Age:' 100+ (Physically 18) *'Height:' 3' 2" *'Weight: '''Secret *'Alignment: Neutral *'''Ability Type: Power *'Likes:' Fighting, Space. Strength *'Dislikes:' People, Losing at anything, Weakness Background Story As a baby, Voodoo was unwanted by her parents and given to Kimberly Graves (A human scientist) who 'graced' the young hedgehog with the name Voodoo. Kimberly had absolutely no intentions of raising the infant as her own, but instead decided to take her in because she might be of some use down the road. Voodoo grew up living in a small grey room in the Laboratory Kimberly worked at. She was always alone and had no interaction with her 'mother' or any of the other scientists except when food was delievered to her room. She was ok with this; often busying herself with her coloring books or the few toys she had. However on the night of her 13th birthday, her life took a turn for the worse. Voodoo was strapped down to a table and moved to a new larger room with alot of machinary where horrible experiments were performed on her. She became known as Project Voodoo. Hired by Prof. Gerald Robotnik, it was the scientists' job to make Project Voodoo unaging and invincible; as he had told them- the ultimate lifeform. Kimberly had succeeded in making Voodoo unable to age, but she and her colleagues would never find out. After five years of torture without the results the scientists were looking for (Minor results were: Eye color changed from dark blue to light blue, fur grew darker and formed dark red in some places, and she grew stronger) she was transfered to the Space Colony Ark. Terrified that there would be more intense experiments, she struggled in her restraints the whole shuttle ride, causing wounds on her wrists, neck and ankles that would alter cause scars. And she fainted from blood-loss. When she woke up she was greeted by Prof. Gerald Robotnik who informed her that there would be no more experiments, but she would be in charge of keeping his ill granddaughter Maria company. Voodoo accepted this job. In fact, she soon enjoyed spending time with Maria. She kept the blonde child company for four months up until the Prof. created a being by the name of Shadow. The three got along together rather well, but it was obvious that Maria showed favoritism towards the black hedgehog. Not long after this, G.U.N invaded the Space Colony. Prof. Robotnik gave Voodoo his private diary telling her to locate his grandson and give it to him. Voodoo quickly fled the Ark in an escape pod and landed on Earth. However, not knowing where to begin looking for the Prof.'s grandson, Voodoo hid the diary away and decided to become stronger in order to make everyone who had wronged her, suffer. She took her revenge upon Prof. Kimberly Graves, destroyed the damned laboratory she was forced to live at for the past 18 years and killed everyone in it. Once satisfied, she wandered the earth not knowing what to do with herself. As the years dragged on, and on, Voodoo realized that she had not aged one bit and that she still had the appearance of an 18 year old. A year later she saw on the television, news of Doctor Ivo Robotnik. The named clicked in her head and she remembered what Gerald Robotnik had told her that fateful day on the Space Colony Ark. Quickly locating Dr. Eggman, she gave him his grandfather's journal and offered to assist him in taking over the world and thus started the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Personality Voodoo is kind of a loner. She'll interact with others if she absolutely must, but would much rather be by herself. She's also calm, stubborn and quite the manipulator, often using those around her to get what she wants. She demands respect from everyone she comes into contact with, and if respect is not given; there will be hell to pay. V is also very kinky. Abilities Being a failed 'ultimate lifeform' project, Voodoo is not invincible; she can be killed or wounded. However, she doesn't age and has become stronger than your average hedgehog due to the experiments. She can run fast (NOT faster than Sonic or Shadow) and can kick or punch through metal or solid earth making her a difficult captive unless bound properly. She prefers to kick rather than punch. She is able to use the Chaos Emeralds to go 'super' and become Super Voodoo. Interactions with other Characters Professor Gerald Robotnik The Prof. was ther first person to ever show kindness towards Voodoo. She has alot of respect for him and kind of saw him as the father she never had. She was never around him for long though; he was busy with his work and she was busy keeping Maria happy. She never knew what became of him until the events of SA2. Maria Robotnik V was in-charge of keeping the ill child happy and entertained. They both enjoyed their time together, often spend doing nothing but talking and gazing out at the infinate space. However, once Professor Gerald created Shadow, Maria became distant, obviously showing favoritism towards the black hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog Voodoo has rather mixed feelings about Shadow. She does very much respect him, but also has a envious, loathing feeling towards him. When she had first met him she developed a crush, and showed affection towards him, but once Maria drifted away from her and started hanging around the black hedgehog more, she became jealous and angry. She left the two alone, hanging around the Ark by herself. She will always balme Shadow for taking Maria away. Doctor Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" Being the grandson of Gerald Robotnik, Voodoo had already had lots of respect for this man before she had even met him. She pitys him because he is never able to accomplish his goal (Taking over the world) and trys to help him achieve it whenever she can. However, Sonic always finds a way to ruin their plans. Sonic the Hedgehog V can't stand Sonic. She finds him big-headed, vexing and can't stand being around him. She especially hates him for always ruining Doctor Ivo Robotnik's plans for world domination. Tails "Miles" Prower Voodoo loves to pick on Tails. She calls him weak, childish, a machine geek and other insulting things she can come up with. She knows his feelings get hurt but she doesn't care, which leads to fights between the two often, but unfortunately for Tails- Voodoo is always the winner. Amy Rose Amy is at the top of the list of Voodoo's hate list. Voodoo thinks its really irking and stupid how Amy always tries to be the optimistic, happy-go-lucky, cheerleader wannabe. To V, Amy's voice is like nails on a chalkboard and she can't wait to silence it one day. Random Facts *Voodoo likes being called V for short *Voodoo really hates it when guys stare at her boobs *Voodoo has a softspot for strong men *Voodoo hates being told she's wrong *Voodoo despises when anyone calls her cute *Star gazing is one of Voodoo's hobbies